


Barn Check

by Todd_Jason_Todd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Country & Western, Horseback Riding, Horses, Nonfiction, Original Fiction, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todd_Jason_Todd/pseuds/Todd_Jason_Todd
Summary: A short poem written for a creative writing class
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Barn Check

Boots? Check  
Gloves? Check  
Worn jeans? Check  
Old German Shepherd? Check  
Beaten path? Check  
Is she following? Check

Open Barn door? Check  
Be greeted by loud nickers? Check  
Calloused hand pets soft nuzzle? Check  
Gentle old horse? Check  
Safe from abusive hands? Check

Brushes? Check  
Soft brushes loosen dirt and hair? Check  
Healthy coat glows? Check

Saddle Pad? Check  
Saddle Check?  
Leg Wraps? Check  
Bridle? Check  
Girth is tightened? Check

Mounting block? Check  
Get on? Check  
Freedom on the back of a horse? Check  
Silent partner and unspoken language? Check


End file.
